Monster In My Closet
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: After watching a Horror movie with his family, Goten can't sleep. So who does he go to? Well its not Chichi or Gohan! R/R!


Hi all! This is yet another one of my Humor/Kawaii creations! Again, I DON'T own DBZ! OR DB! OR DBGT! I wish I did, but I don't! This is after the Buu saga, Goten is still Seven.  
  
Now enjoy!  
~  
  
________________  
Out of all the scary evil beings he had ever seen in his life, nothing could have prepared Goten for this one. Burring his head into his hands the chibi closed his eyes waiting for it to go away. Screams rang out threw the area where he was sitting and Goten knew better then to look. He really wished right about now that someone would turn on a light so it wouldn't be so dark.  
  
Even thought his eyes were closed tightly Goten knew no light was on. Except for the glow of the television in front of him. The T.V had gone quiet telling him it was just a talking scene and he could look.  
  
Peeking over his arm Goten caught sight on a hideous monster jumping out in front of the lady who was walking threw the dark hallway. He and the woman on the T.V screamed bloody murder together. Eyes wide with fear, Goten threw his fathers arm around himself and buried his head into Gokous side.  
  
Gokou looked down and smiled. "Its just a movie Goten." he said. Goten looked up at him eyes still wide with pure horror. He looked to the television once more just as the ugly monster popped its ugly head onto the screen. He yelled and dug his head back into Gokou side. Gohan looked up from the floor and started laughing.  
  
"It's not that bad Goten, I've seen worse. C'mon don't be a chicken." He said.  
  
"I'm not a chicken!" Came Gotens muffled voice. "I just don't like it."  
  
"See I told you not to get a scary movie," Chichi said lying on the other couch across the room. "-now Gotens not going to be able to sleep tonight. And I'm not staying up with him." She looked up from the couched and smiled at Gokou.  
  
Thirty minutes later after a couple more yells from Goten and the occasional jump from Chichi the movie was over. The clock on the mantel hanging over the T.V read: 11:45 pm.  
  
"Time for bed now." Chichi said standing up and stretching. She fixed the couch pillows and folded up the blanket. Gokou, Gohan and Goten were already heading upstairs, Goten still hugging onto his father's leg.  
  
"Night dad, Night squirt." Gohan said and he shut his bedroom door.  
  
"Night Gohan." Gokou said smiling. He reached down and picked Goten off his leg and entered the youngest Son's room. He then pulled the covers back and sat the Chibi down. Goten grabbed for the covers pulling them up to his nose.  
  
"Daddy?" He said.  
  
"Yeah Goten?"  
  
"Do monsters like that really exist?"  
  
"No they-" Gokou was going to answer "No they don't." but stopped when a thought came to mind. He has seen some pretty scary people from other planets in his lifetime, so who's to say that something from the movie didn't really exist. He scratched his cheek then smiled cheerfully at Goten. Better not tell him that.  
  
"No Goten they don't. Now try and go to sleep okay?"  
  
"Could you look under my bed first? Please?" Goten asked his eyes turning into big pools of mushy sweetness. How could anyone resist that? So Gokou got down onto his hands and knees, pilled the covers up a little and peeked in. The only thing under the bed was a few toys and some half eaten cake. So he pulled out the cake and stood up.  
  
"Midnight snack?" Gokou asked and grinned at his son. Goten burst into a fit of giggles and nodded his head.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Just then chichi looked into the room her once happy face tuning into a devil woman frown. She opened the door more, and when no one noticed her she cleared her throat. Gokou and Goten both looked over and stopped laughing.  
  
"Uh, Chichi its not what you think-" Gokou said looked form the slice of cake then to his wife then back to the cake.  
  
"How many times Gokou have I told you not to eat upstairs! Do you know what time it is? And your eating sweets! Not to mention any type of sweet, but the type I was making for a certain boys Birthday party!" she glanced at Goten, who scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Now you go take that down stairs and throw it away! Or are you going to finish the rest of it off also?" She crossed her arms and stormed out of Gotens bedroom with a very angry, "Good night Goten."  
  
Goten looked up to his father. "Uh, sorry daddy."  
  
"You know your mother sometimes Goten, it's okay. Now go to bed alright?"  
  
"Okay, night night." Goten fell back onto his pillow shutting his eyelids. Gokou turned and left the room turning off the overhead light. He cracked his son bedroom door then went down the stairs to throw away the cake.  
  
~  
  
Three hours after everyone had been asleep Gotens eye shot open. He just had a nightmare about the monster from the movie. It was chasing around the front yard, huge fanged teeth dripping with blood. Then it caught Goten and was about to eat him when it all ended and he woke up. Small beads of sweat fell from his forehead. He was really hot his mother must have turned the heater in the house up.  
  
Goten was going to try and sleep with the covers off but he thought better of it. Something might grab his foot out touch him while he is lying there. The small night light in the hallway was casting eerie shadows on the figures Chichi had bought while she was shopping. They sat on the table in the hallway, but to Goten it looked like they were standing, and had grown five feet bigger.  
  
His eyes moved from the door to his closet. Goten covered his mouth with his hands and could have cursed himself.  
  
He never asked his Dad to check the closet! Something could be in there! WATCHING HIM! Starring at him just waiting for the right moment to jump out and scare the living day lights out of him. A small creaking noise made Goten jump out of his bed and run for the door.  
  
Making his way down the hall he literally busted down his parents door diving onto the bed screaming. Chichi sprung up first and Goten, not really ever seeing how she looked when she went to bed screamed again. She had on a nightcap and blindfold with some type of green spongy stuff on her face. To a small boys imagination Goten saw a bald guy with dripping skin and big black eyes.  
  
Goten turned to get away, but instead ran into Gokou who just sat up. They both fell onto the floor with a thud. The over head light turned on and Chichi leaned over the side. Her blindfold was off and she starred at them sleepily. Gohan rushed into the room to see what was going on but grabbed the doorframe and stopped.  
  
"What the.?" He said.  
  
Gokou and Goten were on the floor the table lamp and cloth onto top of them. Goten was up against the wall and Gokou was upside down against the bed. They both got up easily blinking a few times.  
  
"Goten what in the world?" Gokou asked still sleepy.  
  
"THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY CLOSET DADDY!" Goten shouted. "It taped on the door and said my name!"  
  
Being only seven Gotens mind was working overtime. Of course nothing had said his name and it was only a small creak, the house settling probably. Bending down and picking up Goten once more Gokou made his way back to the boys room. Gohan signed and went back to bed a little steamed there was no REAL emergency.  
  
Laying Goten back down in the covers Gokou walked over to his closet when he entered the room.  
  
"Be careful daddy." Goten said quietly the covers up to his nose again. This would show that monster in his closet! Goten smiled and knew no monster was going to mess with his Daddy!  
  
Gokou opened the door and peeked inside. Nothing was in there except for more toys and another slice of cake. He shook his head and closed the door.  
  
"All clear." He told Goten. "Now go back to sleep okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Goten said excitedly and fell onto his pillow once more.  
  
~  
  
Another hour passed and Gokou had gotten back to sleep. His dream was rather enjoyable. There was food and fighting everywhere, and everyone was strong and there were many challenges. The food smelled so good he could have sworn it was real. Still dreaming he went to pick up a big fat dinosaur leg when something touched his arm.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
The dream ended and he woke up.  
  
"G-Goten?" Gokou said trying to focus his tiny son into view. "Whats wrong now?"  
  
"The monster in my closet is back." Goten said simply.  
  
"The monsters gone Goten, so go back to sleep son." Gokou said and roll over onto his other side. He fell asleep again almost as soon as he did so, leaving Goten all alone in the dark room. Another ten minutes passed and Gokou opened his eyes again only to see Goten starring at him.  
  
"He won't leave Daddy." Goten said.  
  
So Gokou got up again this time a little irritated. If it was one thing Saiyans liked over fighting and eating, sleep was it. Goten grabbed his fathers hand and pulled him down the hall into his bedroom. Gokou reached his hand out and slid open the closet door. He stepped into it yawning closing the door behind him.  
  
Might as well make it believable, he told himself. Goten did not know what to expect. There were a couple bangs, and a thud, and then Gokou stepped out again.  
  
"You beat him Daddy!" Goten cheered raising his arms up his baggy sleeves sliding down. Gokou smiled and patted his son on the head.  
  
"The monster said he wouldn't come back and you can go to sleep now." With that he left the room yawning again. Goten smiled happily jumping onto his bed.  
  
~  
  
Chicken, Fish, Rice, Noodles, Rolls, Dinosaur, Rice cakes, Steak, Meatballs, and that was only listing a few of the wonderful smells in the kitchen area. Drooling as though he had never seen food in his entire life and this was the last time he'd ever see it again, Gokou reached out to grab some one the delicious, yummy, goodness.  
  
A handful of noodles and fish were getting closer and closer. The smell was growing, as it came closer and closer and,  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
No more scary movies for Goten.  
  
For the third time Gokou opened his sleepy eyes looking into the face of his son. Goten was holding his stuffed chicken so tightly it looked ready to pop.  
  
"What Goten?" Gokou said trying not to sound angry at him. It wasn't the boy's fault after all.  
  
"He wants a rematch."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Monster."  
  
"What? Goten there's no-" Before he finished the sentence Gokou found himself being dragged by Goten to his room. Sleepier then before Gokou opened the closet. His eyes shot open as a big green monster with bloody fangs starred back at him. Before he knew it the ugly Monster was about to chomp off his head when--  
  
"AHHH!--" Gokou quickly threw his hands over his mouth and he sat up the covers falling off him. His heart racing he looked around the room eyes wide. He glanced down at Chichi who, Thank Kami didn't hear him yell. She was sleeping peacefully, snoring lightly. Now officially wide-awake Gokou fell back onto his pillow. He starred up at the ceiling sweat fell from his face.  
  
"Defiantly, no more horror movies, no way." Was the last thing he said before falling back into a dreamless, well needed sleep.  
~  
  
End!  
Now please click the small lavender box to your left, and I hope you enjoyed the story! 


End file.
